Little Creek
Little Creek (lucida0lownes) is from a small tribe of Skinwalkers that live in a secret valley, away from the judgmental eye of modern society. Due to the energies flowing through the valley, no one gets ill and everyone has the gift of Eternal Youth. 'History' Before School His tribe originally lived on the Great Plains among normal Native Americans but the White Man quickly conquered them and found the Skinwalkers abilities monstrous and outlawed the power and attempted to wipe them out while Little Creek was a very young child. Luckily, with some assistance, a small faction of Skinwalkers escaped the massacre. As Little Creek grew, he became adventurous and curious. The first pelt he gained was a raccoon and that is still the animal he is most comfortable to shapeshift into. Nakoma, his mother, started to notice his restlessness and decided it was time he saw some of the outside world. She decided to send him to the school and now, he's up for anything. Arriving at School Little Creek was quick to explore and soon transformed into his raccoon form. While scampering through the halls, he ran into Belle and gained a fondness for her. He eventually met up with his roommate Naveen and the two instantly became like brothers. (Will continue later) 'Personality' Little Creek is slightly naive and a very positive person. He always tries to find the best in people and tries to make them see the good in life. Having lived simply for a hundred years, he doesn't need much and isn't very materialistic. He's very giving and understanding, although he does have a slight prankster side and tends to use his pelts to his advantage when he does pull pranks. Someday he wishes to own a pelt of every animal in the world, just to see what he can do with them. 'Relationships' Family Nakoma - Nakoma is Little Creek's mother. The two have a good bond and Nakoma tends to deal with the pranks he pulls. Uttamatomakkin - Utta is Little Creek's uncle and a very stern man. He tends to discipline Little Creek more than the boy's mother. Students Naveen -Little Creek's roommate and closest friend. Although some of the time they don't understand each other due to their vastly different backgrounds, they stick together and have a strong bromance. Ayumu -Another friend of Little Creek's. Eilonwy - Another friend of Little Creek's. Naveen, Ayumu, Eilonwy, and himself are the resident pranksters, so they often scheme together. Belle- The first girl Little Creek ran into (literally) at school. He quickly began to fall in love with her, and she returned his feelings. He eventually asked her out on date and the pair is now official. Terk -A sort of rival of Little Creek's. He wants her pelt and she doesn't like that. Teachers/Faculty Jack Skellington - Little Creek isn't sure of what to think of the skeletal instructor. All he knows is that Jack gave him a detention because he mistook Terk for a regular gorilla. Because of this, retribution may be in order. 'List of Pelts' *Raccoon *Squirrel *Wolf *Cougar *Eagle category:students